


Conflit : obsolète

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinquante ans après la disparition de Voldemort, qu'est devenu l'univers magique ? Au bord de la Garonne, dans le monde sorcier français, les Potter et Malfoy semblent enfin décidés à faire la paix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflit : obsolète

**Author's Note:**

> Le premier chapitre a participé, sous forme d'OS, au concours ["Le Souafle est lancé" sur le site Harry Potter Fanfiction](http://www.hpfanfiction.org/forum/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=6900)

 

  
 

 Montage photos : Sangdelicorne - photos : Warner Bros et Select Model Management - Londres

 

Harry jette un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir si tous le suivent. Comme d'habitude les jumeaux, encadrant Cygnus Malfoy, le chahutent à tire-larigot. Indifférent à leurs malignes attentions, l'ancien Serpentard promène à peine sur eux son calme regard. Il le connaît assez maintenant pour savoir qu'il gérera ça, seul. Le bureau du recteur, enfin. Il attend qu'ils soient tous là et fait ses dernières recommandations.

— C'est notre première participation au tournoi de quidditch inter-universités. Il faut que ce ne soit pas la dernière. Nous avons des preuves à apporter. Vous savez que le vieux Dubois ne nous fera pas de cadeau et notre accompagnatrice non plus, fait-il avec une grimace en pensant à sa grand-tante Angélina. Alors tenez-vous tranquilles pendant notre séjour en France.

— Arrête, capitaine. On a saisi le principe, raille Sam.

À moins que ce ne soit Jimmy ? Parfois, il s'y perd. Surtout qu'ils en font un jeu. Il aurait préféré qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne soit sélectionné. Et surtout pas les indisciplinés jumeaux Weasley, fidèles reproductions de leurs grands-oncles Fred et George, tignasse rousse en moins. Si ils font des bêtises, c'est encore sur lui que ça retombera sous prétexte qu'il est plus âgé. A moins que ça ne soit parce qu'il est le petit-fils du célèbre Survivant ? Le nom de Potter n'est pas facile à porter. Il en sait quelque chose. Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a aussi hérité du prénom.

— J'ai pourtant l'impression que je vais le répéter encore une fois, rien que pour toi, soupire-t-il.

— On a compris Harry, ne te tracasse pas, fait Julia.

Il l'aime bien Julia, de la manière dont il peut apprécier une fille. Elle est toujours souriante, d'humeur égale. Il s'entend bien avec tous en fait, que ce soit les attrapeurs Julia, Millie et Vince ou les remplaçants, Casey, Matthew, Alexander et Damon. …videmment, il connaît mieux ceux qui étaient avec lui à Poudlard, même Cygnus qui est plus jeune de deux ans. Il se décide à frapper et sur l'injonction qui les autorise à entrer, il pousse tout son monde dans le bureau. Les y attendent déjà les entraîneurs Olivier Dubois et Christina Marinson ainsi que leur accompagnatrice, Angélina Weasley.

Depuis l'ouverture de l'université sorcière il y a plus de quinze ans, Théodore Nott est à ses commandes. Recteur ferme mais éclairé et ouvert, il est estimé des étudiants. Il leur fait un petit laïus sur la grandeur de l'alma mater. Enfin, le portoloin, un vieux cabas à provision, est activé. Au signal, ils y posent tous la main. Il sent son estomac se tordre et a l'impression qu'il va se liquéfier. Son atterrissage au milieu d'une pinède manque d'élégance. Une main ferme l'aide à garder son équilibre. Cygnus.

Une sorcière d'un certain âge, habillée avec élégance de vêtements moldus, les rejoint, se présente comme étant la sous-directrice de l'université de Beaux-Bâtons puis les guide sur un petit sentier qui se découvre au fur et à mesure sous ses pas. Un grand bâtiment moderne apparaît. C'est là que les seize équipes sélectionnées seront logées pendant la durée du tournoi. L'université et le campus sont une centaine de mètres plus loin. La partie qui leur est attribuée comprend cinq chambres, une cuisine et une grande pièce communes afin de prendre les repas du matin et de midi et de se détendre, des douches, deux salles de bains. Des studios pour les accompagnateurs complètent l'ensemble. Leur parviennent du brouhaha, des rires, des éclats de voix dans une langue qui paraît slave. Certainement les étudiants de l'université bulgare dont l'entraîneur est l'ancien joueur Viktor Krum. Ou les russes ? Comme la leur, l'équipe moscovite est toute récente.

La répartition se fait naturellement. Les filles prennent la grande chambre équipée de trois lits qui leur est manifestement destinée, les jumeaux une seconde. Matthew et Vince, anciens Serdaigle, sont d'inséparables amis depuis la première année à Poudlard, la troisième est pour eux. Il sait qu'Alexander préférera être dans la même chambre que Damon. Il est un des rares à soupçonner son homosexualité et se tient à l'écart comme si il allait lui sauter dessus à la première occasion. C'est loin d'être le cas.

Cygnus Malfoy sera son compagnon. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Leurs familles ne sont pas amies, loin de là, leurs maisons ne l'étaient pas plus. Il sait l'héritage des griffons et celui des serpents. Peu importe. A la rentrée, il a été surpris du changement qui s'était opéré en lui en deux ans. A son départ de Poudlard, il avait quitté un adolescent de seize ans, avec des yeux de mercure qui lui mangeaient un beau visage délicat, il a retrouvé un mince jeune homme séduisant, étonnement sûr de lui et très agréable à regarder. Il a hérité des yeux gris des Black, des cheveux tellement blonds des Malfoy, comme lui des émeraudes de son arrière-grand-mère et des cheveux foncés des Potter. Là s'arrête la ressemblance. L'héritage familial. Cygnus a les traits fins mais un menton un peu trop carré, révélant un caractère affirmé et pourtant pondéré. Il a des gestes d'une grâce féline mais devant ses cercles d'or, il est incisif et redoutable. Oui, il lui plaît vraiment beaucoup et depuis longtemps. Même si, tout au long des mois où ils se sont côtoyés lors des entraînements, il n'a jamais osé tenter un rapprochement.

Après un appel discret vers lui, il ouvre la porte de la dernière chambre. Elle est grande et spacieuse. Et, chose appréciable entre toutes, une porte fenêtre donne sur une terrasse et sur le jardin qui descend en pente douce jusqu'au fleuve.

— Tu sais quel est ce cours d'eau ? demande-t-il.

— C'est la Garonne. Elle arrose Toulouse, la ville voisine. Tu prends quel lit ? répond Cygnus.

— Choisis, lui fait-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Appuyé sur la balustre de la terrasse, il contemple le paysage. Le temps est doux et ensoleillé. Le printemps est bien là. Il frémit sous la caresse du zéphyr qui lui apporte le parfum sucré des fleurs mauves des plates bandes.

— La violette est l'emblème de Toulouse, que les moldus appellent pourtant la ville rose, fait la voix de Cygnus juste derrière lui. Va les comprendre.

Il n'y a aucun mépris dans sa phrase, c'est une simple constatation. Il doit légèrement lever la tête pour lui répondre, il n'a jamais remarqué qu'il est plus grand que lui.

— Quel lit as-tu pris ?

— Celui près de la fenêtre.

C'est ce qu'il aurait choisi.

— Bon choix, approuve-t-il avec un sourire, en rangeant ses vêtements dans son armoire d'un simple sort.

— Que doit-on faire maintenant ?

— Nous avons toute l'après-midi pour visiter et prendre nos marques. Ce soir réception officielle, termine-t-il avec une grimace qui fait sourire son interlocuteur.

— Visite en groupe ?

— Non.

— ...

— Je suis désolé pour mes cousins, ajoute-t-il en entendant le soupir de soulagement de son vis-à-vis.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'es pas eux. Tu es même très différent. Mes parents ne voient pas les Weasley ou les Potter comme je te vois, raille-t-il.

— Je m'en doute. Les miens ne portent pas les Malfoy aux nues non plus. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, alors qu'ils n'ont pas vécu le conflit, ils sont aussi intransigeants. Plus que la génération précédente. La peur, je suppose.

— Je ne veux pas vivre avec le poids d'un passé qui n'est pas le mien, fait le garçon songeusement. La guerre contre Voldemort est tellement loin maintenant. Ce n'est que quelques pages dans un livre d'histoire et, si je regrette les choix de mes aïeux, je ne peux rien y faire.

— Personne ne te les reproche.

— Tu crois ? raille-t-il. Deux générations plus tard, je traîne encore et toujours la réputation de mangemort de Lucius Malfoy.

— Si Narcissa Malfoy n'avait pas autant aimé son fils, notre avenir aurait été bien différent. Pareillement, c'est Lily Potter qui a changé le cours de l'histoire sorcière. L'amour de deux mères. Pas les combats, pas les atrocités, les impardonnables. L'amour de deux mères. Au fond, c'est cela, la lumière.

 

Leurs équipiers sont allés voir les stades et les jumeaux se sont évaporés ce qui n'est pas sans l'inquiéter. Eux préfèrent descendre le long du fleuve qui coule, silencieux, vers la mer. Ils suivent nonchalamment le chemin de halage. Sur leur gauche apparaissent les bâtiments de l'université française, très modernes, entourés de grands jardins arborés, puis les quatre terrains où ils doivent accomplir des prouesses.

— C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? lui fait rêveusement Cygnus. J'aimerais faire un masteria spécialisé ici en "Science des auras magiques et des manipulations de l'esprit". Bien entendu, mon père me pousse en politique. Il se leurre si il croit qu'il va décider de ma vie. Et toi ? que feras-tu l'année prochaine ?

— Si je réussis mon masteria, je pense continuer en "…tude approfondie des trois magies", soupire-t-il.

— Voilà qui doit faire plaisir à ton grand-père.

— Tu te trompes, il n'est pas contre. Il pense que la magie noire doit être enseignée. N'est mauvaise que la façon dont certains s'en servent, répète-t-il souvent. Il a toujours regretté de ne pas en savoir plus pour combattre Voldemort avec ses propres armes. Il a, depuis, beaucoup appris seul en lisant. Il est toujours plongé dans des grimoires plus ou moins sombres qu'il se procure Merlin seul sait où. Je n'ai jamais osé lui poser la question.

Il surprend le regard stupéfait du jeune Malfoy. Ils ont bien des choses à découvrir sur l'autre.

— Alors pourquoi cet air désespéré ?

— Ma mère.

Il n'en dira pas plus. Se dévoiler n'est jamais facile.

— Toujours aussi secret, constate Cygnus. Cette réputation te colle aux basques depuis des années. Déjà à Poudlard, c'était le cas. Tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde pourtant, à cause de cette réserve, tu n'es proche de personne.

— J'ai mes raisons, répond-il un peu sèchement. Tu es pire que moi.

— J'ai mes raisons, lui lance-t-il railleur.

 

Après le discours de bienvenue, le repas guindé, la soirée dansante se traîne, interminable. Il est loin de se sentir à l'aise dans cette robe sorcière qu'il a pourtant choisie avec attention. Il aime s'habiller, prendre soin de lui. A Poudlard, les quolibets pleuvaient à ce sujet pourtant, rien n'y a fait. Ses équipiers se sont égayés dans la foule grouillante composée des joueurs, des accompagnateurs. Il s'ennuie.

— Harry, viens.

Il dévisage Cygnus revenu d'il ne sait où. Il a disparu dès le dîner terminé.

— Viens. Presse-toi, insiste-t-il.

Il se lève et suit son compagnon de chambre vers celle-ci.

— Dépêche-toi de te changer. Tu t'habilles pour sortir en discothèque. Je t'emmène à la salle commune des étudiants en médicomagie. Ils font une soirée. C'est ma cousine Cécile qui va nous faire entrer.

Il le contemple explorant sa penderie, lançant pêle-mêle, sur son lit, sa robe de sorcier, son pantalon, son tee-shirt. Le regard impatient qu'il lui lance le ramène à la réalité. Il ne pense même pas à refuser. Il choisit un jean slim noir, un tee-shirt blanc, une chemise vert foncé qu'il laisse ouverte et dont il remonte les manches. Il complète sa tenue par des baskets montantes en cuir et coiffe ses cheveux en catogan qu'il noue avec un ruban noir. Il se retourne afin de voir si Cygnus est prêt. Celui-ci, les yeux fixés sur lui, attend. Son regard, indicible, l'intrigue pourtant il ne lui demande rien. Ils ont presque la même tenue. Celle du jeune Malfoy, entièrement noire, met en évidence son corps délié, son teint pâle, ses cheveux presque blancs coupés très courts. Un petit anneau en métal noir, représentant un Ouroboros, brille à son oreille, un autre à son majeur avoisine la lourde chevalière des héritiers Malfoy. Une touche de parfum puis il lui emboîte le pas.

Une jeune fille brune, au visage espiègle, les attend au détour d'un couloir. A sa suite, ils plongent dans une vaste pièce surchauffée où la musique assourdissante règne en maîtresse. Cécile saisit la main de son cousin pour ne pas le perdre, il s'étonne à peine de sentir celle de Cygnus chercher, à son tour, la sienne. Il se retrouve bientôt dans un groupe d'étudiants français, qui, le verre à la main, discutent politique sorcière. Il préfère de loin aller se déhancher sur la piste improvisée et les quitte discrètement. Plongé dans la musique, dans la danse, il ne réalise pas que Cygnus a planté tout le monde là afin de le suivre. Après un moment qui lui semble trop court, une mélodie lente brise son élan. Un regard d'acier l'observe. Le garçon attend son bon vouloir. Il lui sourit et l'entraîne vers la table où l'on sert les boissons.

C'est très tard qu'ils regagnent leur chambre. La tête embrumée par l'alcool sorcier, il se déshabille, se glisse entre ses draps et s'endort immédiatement d'un sommeil de plomb. Un bruit répétitif martèle son cerveau et le sort de sa torpeur. Il lui faut un moment avant de réaliser que quelqu'un tambourine à la porte. Dans l'embrasure se tient Olivier Dubois, son expression courroucée ne présage rien de bon.

— Tu attends quoi Potter, pour venir prendre le petit-déjeuner ? Tu crois qu'il y a un room-service ? Tu as dix minutes pour être à table. Même chose en ce qui concerne Malfoy.

Il referme la porte et s'y adosse en gémissant.

— Tiens, prends ça.

Il avale le contenu, pourtant peu engageant, de la fiole que lui tend Cygnus, avant de lancer un accio vers des vêtements choisis presque au hasard.

— Cela va, toi ? interroge-t-il.

— Comme toi, se moque le plus jeune. Ce n'est pas à faire tous les jours, c'est une chose certaine. Tu vas souvent en discothèque ?

— En monde moldu, oui. Pourtant, je ne bois jamais.

— On voit que tu as l'habitude de danser.

— J'adore ça et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul. Je me trompe ? suggère-t-il avec un sourire.

— Depuis que je suis à Cambridge, je sors beaucoup, admet-il. Prêt pour la douche ?

 

Les équipes se partagent les terrains selon des horaires précis. C'est à partir de midi, sous un soleil bien présent, qu'ils s'entraînent. Il est conscient d'être loin de sa meilleure forme, tout comme Cygnus qui a bien du mal à recaler les souafles que lui envoient, avec férocité, les poursuiveurs. Le manque de sommeil se fait sentir. C'est très mécontent de lui-même qu'il regagne les vestiaires, s'apprêtant à recevoir les foudres méritées de l'entraîneur. Dès qu'il pénètre dans les vestiaires, la douce voix de Christina Marinson lui saute aux oreilles. Sa cible : Cygnus. On doit l'entendre jusqu'au campus. En bon capitaine, il se tient à ses côtés afin de le soutenir.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? jette-t-elle. Vous vous entraînez depuis des mois pour avoir le niveau, vous voulez tout gâcher ?

— La fatigue, un repas inhabituel, une mauvaise nuit, le changement de climat, les raisons sont nombreuses, fait-il calmement. Cela ira mieux demain.

Il lance un coup d'œil à Cygnus lui intimant d'aller prendre sa douche. Il l'y retrouve après avoir subi une mercuriale interminable de Dubois.

— Désolé, c'est de ma faute.

— Non. A plusieurs reprises, tu as voulu rentrer. J'étais bien et je ne t'ai pas écouté.

Ils dînent au restaurant universitaire. Seize tables de quinze couverts ont été ajoutées. Manifestement le rapprochement avec les joueurs des équipes adverses n'est pas souhaité ou des frictions sont redoutées. C'est le sujet de discussion du jour, lui s'en moque. Il est le premier à se lever de table, son regard se pose sur Cygnus qui n'a pas terminé. Il quitte la salle seul.

Pourtant, il s'appuie dans l'embrasure de la première porte-fenêtre sur le chemin de la chambre. Il n'attend pas longtemps avant de le voir arriver. La nuit est douce, les jardins embaument les violettes, le mimosa, les lilas. Assis sur un banc de pierre, ils évoquent à tour de rôle une enfance où, chérubins uniques, choyés matériellement dans des familles sans conflits apparents, ils ont pourtant difficile de trouver leur place. D'un côté des parents carriéristes, voire indifférents, de l'autre un père trop occupé du monde sorcier et une mère abusive. Et le poids de l'héritage. Pour la première fois, il se dévoile. C'est en un quasi inconnu qu'il place sa confiance, un garçon de dix-huit ans que ses géniteurs repousseraient avec horreur au nom d'un conflit obsolète.

 

Il y a maintenant une semaine qu'ils sont là. Entre l'entraînement sur le terrain, la mise en condition physique, les cours principaux auxquels leur présence est requise, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient énormément de temps libre. Il se trouve pourtant avantagé. Tout enfant, il a appris la langue avec sa mère originaire du pays et le parle couramment. Les autres s'en tirent moins bien.

Seul à suivre les cours en histoire de la magie, il a terminé tôt ce matin. Ils ont entraînement à quinze heures. Matthew, Damon et Vince sont les premiers à le rejoindre, ensuite les filles groupées comme d'habitude. Alexander préfère manger à la cafétéria auprès de Béatrice, son nouveau flirt. Les jumeaux courent une fois de plus derrière un jupon français ils se sont pourtant tenus calmes jusque maintenant. La place à sa droite est restée vide. D'un tacite accord, les autres la laisse à Cygnus. Leur soudain rapprochement fait parler. Beaucoup parler. Il le sait. Tout comme lui doit le savoir. Ils n'en ont pas discuté. Ce midi, il n'est pas là.

Du coin de l'œil, il lance un regard vers les cercles et le gardien qui semble avoir aujourd'hui toutes les difficultés du monde à coordonner ses actions, comme le matin après leur soirée. Excepté qu'ils ne sont pas sortis. Un des vifs d'or lâchés par Dubois passe devant son nez et lui rappelle l'entraînement. Il se lance à sa poursuite, il est prêt à le saisir quand l'exclamation horrifiée poussée par les quelques spectateurs le fait se retourner vivement. Instinctivement, main tendue, il génère un bouclier de protection qui repousse le cognard loin de Cygnus. En quelques secondes, la poitrine encore serrée par l'angoisse et par la colère devant son imprudence, il le rejoint.

— Il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi le meilleur des gardiens de notre université commet des fautes dignes d'un débutant. Que faisais tu aussi loin de tes cercles ? lui reproche-t-il avec véhémence.

— ...

— Par Merlin, que tu m'as fais peur, reprend-il un peu calmé par le muet reproche qu'il lit dans les grands yeux clairs. Tu as failli le prendre en pleine figure. Ne me fais jamais plus ça !

— Depuis quand connais-tu la magie primitive, toi ? lui demande Sam qui s'est approché.

— Il y a longtemps, répond-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne savait même pas qu'il en était capable. Cela le conforte dans son choix d'études.

Manifestement, Cygnus, peu désireux de lui donner des explications, l'évite. Ce soir il a dîné seul et depuis, il n'est pas rentré. En dehors de l'entraînement, il ne l'a pas vu aujourd'hui. Malgré qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer, il en est peiné et, lorsque la porte s'ouvre sous la main nerveuse du jeune homme, il détourne le regard à son tour.

— Harry.

— ...

— Ne me fais pas la gueule, en plus. On doit parler, fait-il en se laissant tomber à côté de lui sur son lit.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air particulièrement pressé de me confier tes soucis. Il est plus de minuit.

— J'avais besoin de faire le point. Ce matin, j'ai reçu un web-hibou. Si nous n'en sommes plus à la suprématie des Sang-Pur, les mentalités n'ont pas évolué au même rythme que les lois et l'ouverture vers le monde moldu. Surtout chez les Malfoy, ricane-t-il.

— Continue, l'incite-t-il, bien qu'il se doute déjà de ce qui va suivre.

— Ma cousine Cécile n'est pas la seule de ma famille à étudier ici. Une peste appelée Sarah Callen est en France depuis trois ans. Elle a toujours eu envie de porter le nom de Malfoy. Va savoir pour quelle illusion de gloire, ajoute-t-il amer. Depuis que je suis arrivé, je l'évite autant que je peux.

— ...

— Que nous soyons toujours ensemble fait beaucoup jaser, même du côté français de l'université, poursuit-il avec hésitation, semblant chercher ses mots avec soin. Un Potter et un Malfoy, tu imagines. Elle a écrit à ma tante pour lui dire que je suis gay et que je suis ton petit-ami. Ce matin, mon père, de façon assez peu aimable, m'a ordonné de « mettre fin à cette ignominie », termine-t-il en se détournant.

— Tu es gay ? ose-t-il demander à cette nuque ployée.

— Je ne sais pas, fait-il après un long silence qui a mis à mal son impatience. A Poudlard, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. On ne peut pas dire que j'étais attiré par les mecs autour de moi. Par les filles pas plus, d'ailleurs. C'est en vacances que j'ai commencé à me poser la question. Pourtant, je n'ai pas franchi le pas. A Cambridge, elle est revenue, plus aiguë. Plus souvent présente aussi.

— ...

— C'est la première fois que je me sens bien avec quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

— Cela ne tient qu'à toi, répond-il doucement. Pourtant avant, il faut que tu saches certaines choses. Que tu sois gay ou pas, si tu continues à traîner avec moi, tu en auras la réputation.

— ...

— Parce que si on me pose la question, je ne nierai pas. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Si je n'ai aucune raison de le chanter sur tous les toits, je n'en ai aucune de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas.

— ...

— Tu as le temps de réfléchir, soupire-t-il en voyant l'étonnement peint sur le visage de Cygnus, tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Sans un mot, ce dernier s'est levé, s'est déshabillé et couché. Il l'entend se retourner dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Tout comme lui. Enfin, un sommeil agité le prend, peuplé de cauchemars qui régulièrement le réveillent en sursaut. L'aube est là et il est aussi fatigué que la veille au soir. Une main soulève la couette provoquant un courant d'air froid qui le fait frissonner, un corps chaud et moite se glisse contre le sien, s'installe, en toute impudence. Il n'ose faire un geste. La tête posée sur son épaule, Cygnus se rendort. Et lui plonge enfin en un repos paisible.

Le matin, ils se sont levés sans gêne. Pourtant, il y a un petit quelque chose d'insaisissable qui flotte dans l'air et qui fait que leur relation n'est plus la même. Une légère intimité supplémentaire qui raconte que tout est possible. La journée s'est écoulée selon une routine vieille de peu de temps. Au restaurant universitaire, ils mangent côte à côte, comme d'habitude. Le brouhaha est le même que tous les soirs. Pourtant certains se tournent vers eux, puis se parlent et transmettent leurs réflexions à d'autres. La rumeur galope d'équipe en équipe, enfle de table en table. Sarah a fait du bon boulot. Ils échangent un regard. A deux, ils seront plus forts. Il contemple Cygnus savourant sa charlotte aux poires d'un air gourmand il en oublie de manger la sienne. Cela tombe bien. Discrètement, il la pousse devant le garçon et prend son assiette vide. Après un petit sourire en coin, celui-ci attaque le second dessert avec entrain.

Une fois de plus les jardins les accueillent, le temps, ce soir, est frais. L'humidité vespérale exhale une odeur d'humus et accentue la senteur capiteuse des fleurs. Dans deux jours, c'est le tirage au sort. Ils sauront enfin à quelle sauce ils seront mangés. Dans quatre, leur premier match. Si ils tombent sur les Bulgares ou les Américains de Salem, ils rentreront tôt à Cambridge. Ils font figure de petits lutins affrontant des géants.

— Tu crois qu'on a une chance ? questionne Cygnus comme si il lisait dans ses pensées.

— On fera de notre mieux. Lumos ! fait-il avant de lui tendre la main. Tu as froid, rentrons.

 

Le son inhabituel de la pluie qui tambourine sur la fenêtre le réveille. Il caresse du bout des doigts le fin tatouage sur la nuque blonde. Ils se sont couchés chacun dans leur lit sans un mot, sans un geste de tendresse. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit, qu'il a senti la présence de Cygnus à ses côtés et l'a pris entre ses bras. Ils n'osent s'approcher que dans l'obscurité. Le grand corps abandonné contre lui l'émeut, tels son sourire, ses yeux, sa solitude. Elle lui plaît cette solitude. Plus que tout, il aimerait être le seul à la vaincre.

Dans quelques heures, ce sera le tirage au sort et cette idée est déjà là, présente dès le réveil. Avec l'appréhension qui l'accompagne.

— Il est tôt, non ? demande Cygnus d'une voix endormie.

— Oui. Dors, lui chuchote-t-il.

Il pose sur ses cheveux un baiser tendre qui fait soupirer le garçon qui, maintenant tout à fait réveillé, pose ses lèvres sur la ligne anguleuse de sa mâchoire. Premiers contacts amoureux, timides, précieux.

— Tu es nerveux, constate-t-il.

— Oui, je pense au tirage.

— Aucun n'est à négliger, fait gravement Cygnus. Tu as vu les suédois hier. Ils sont vachement rapides.

— Chaque équipe a misé sur un point fort. Nous, c'est notre gardien, le taquine-t-il avec un sourire.

— Tu crois que tu vas arranger ton stress en me mettant la pression ?

— Tu es meilleur que ceux que j'ai vu jusque maintenant, le rassure-t-il.

— Je me demande si mon capitaine d'équipe est bien impartial, fait-il avec un air soucieux et un regard en coin.

— Il essaye.

 

Toutes les équipes sont rassemblées et attendent dans un silence tendu. Au milieu de la grande salle de réception, sur un piédestal, se dresse une coupe d'argent qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle du tournoi des trois sorciers que lui a décrite tant de fois son grand-père. Ses propriétés semblent voisines, bien que plus simples. La directrice y dépose les papiers portant les noms des équipes. La magie fera le reste. Deux seront rejetés ensemble. Tous leurs joueurs sont inquiets. Olivier Dubois aussi. Cette équipe, cette compétition, c'est son projet, sa quête depuis deux ans. Si ils sont éliminés au premier tour, rien ne dit que le recteur prolongera l'aventure. « Cambridge contre New-Delhi », proclame le ministre de la magie français. L'artefact sorcier en a décidé ainsi. Ils auraient pu tomber plus mal. Ils sont, lui semble-t-il, à peu près de la même force.

 

Leur petite salle est remplie de rires et d'exclamations soulagées. Les accompagnateurs ne sont pas les derniers à plaisanter. La coupe a créé la surprise en mettant les favoris en présence dès le premier tour : Sofia et Salem. C'est un coup dur pour eux. L'un sera éliminé dès le début. C'est une chance supplémentaire pour Cambridge.

— Harry ?

Il se retourne et prend le verre de bièraubeurre que lui tend Cygnus. Il accroche son regard et se perd dans ses yeux de brouillard, reléguant le brouhaha au simple rôle de fond ambiant.

— Tu seras leur cible. Un des batteurs est très puissant, tu devras y faire attention. Il est gaucher. Demain, tu travailleras ta détente de ce côté là.

— Harry, ne te tracasse pas, lui souffle-t-il. Tu as dit que j'étais bon, non ?

— Oui, tu l'es. Ce n'est pas pour le score que je suis inquiet.

— Je sais, lui répond-il avec son paisible sourire.

 

L'atmosphère de la salle à manger est des plus étrange. Il y a beaucoup de tensions dans l'air. La compétition a enfin pris tout son sens et aussi sa vraie place : la première. Le tirage n'a pas fait que des heureux et, même si c'est la coupe qui l'a effectué, les joueurs sont nerveux voire frustrés. La colère n'est jamais bonne conseillère. Quelques mots vifs sont échangés entre Alexander, Jimmy et des joueurs de Salem qui font la file au comptoir. Sam, bien entendu, s'en mêle. Le ton monte et il se voit contraint d'aller rappeler les siens à l'ordre d'un ton bref. Les américains éclatent de rire.

— Alors chez vous, c'est lui qui commande ? ricane l'un d'eux. Et pas qu'à son petit-ami ? Voilà qui va vous assurer la victoire, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

— Je ne commande qu'à mon équipe et seulement quand il le faut. Plus un mot vous deux, enjoint-il en se retournant vers les jumeaux. Vous savez maintenant pourquoi les organisateurs ont répartis les joueurs en seize tables, termine-t-il avec mépris. Parce que certains sont incapables de faire preuve de sportivité.

Un mouvement de Cygnus qui l'a suivi pour lui prêter main forte au cas où, attire son attention. Il vient de lancer un Expelliarmus, puis un Petrificus Totalus, suivis d'un Incarcerem. Le bruit d'une baguette qui tombe se fait entendre derrière lui. Il fait demi-tour vers les américains auxquels il tournait le dos. L'un est ficelé comme un saucisson, l'autre immobilisé. Il a rarement vu lancer trois sorts à une telle vitesse.

— Que se passe-t-il, Potter ? intervient sa grand-tante qui revient de la soirée officielle avec les édiles des différents pays.

— Un petite compétition sur la façon de lancer les sortilèges le plus rapidement possible, professeur Weasley. Que Malfoy a gagnée haut la main.

Si il dénonce leur attitude et l'utilisation de maléfices sur d'autres participants, c'est l'équipe entière qui sera pénalisée et écartée sans pitié de la compétition. Libérés, les américains approuvent, trop contents de s'en sortir. Dans un grand silence, il se rassied aux côtés de Cygnus pour terminer son dessert. Aujourd'hui, il attend que tous ses équipiers aient fini et soient partis, avant de quitter la salle en sa compagnie.

 

Il pleut à nouveau. Bien à l'abri sous l'auvent de la terrasse, ils discutent. Quand ils sont rentrés dans la chambre, il y a eu un moment d'incertitude. Il ne saura jamais qui a fait le pas qui le séparait de l'autre. Toujours est-il qu'il s'est retrouvé dans ses bras, les lèvres contre les siennes pour un premier baiser à peine appuyé. Avec Cygnus, il y met le fond et aussi la forme. Il prend le temps de l'apprivoiser.

Ils ne parlent pas d'eux mais des futurs matchs, des futurs tirages, des futures victoires. Ils supputent, imaginent des stades enthousiastes scandant leurs noms. Leurs délires les amusent et, complices, ils rient aux éclats. Il pense qu'il est beau dans ce rire qui illumine jusque ses yeux. Cygnus voit son regard sur lui et sa joie s'éteint brusquement. Il l'attire à lui, pose sa bouche sur la sienne et lèche doucement sa lèvre inférieure, demandant un passage que le plus jeune ne lui refuse pas. Doux baiser de soie qui s'enflamme. Passionné baiser de feu qui les consume. Front contre front, ils reprennent leur souffle, avant de repartir à la découverte de l'autre. Il caresse sa nuque, sa bouche quitte la sienne pour suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire, de sa pommette, afin d'aller cajoler le lobe de l'oreille, le creux derrière elle. Il glisse sa main sous le tee-shirt dans son dos, caressant le velours de la peau pâle, taquinant, du bout des doigts, la ceinture de son jean.

— Harry !

Le ton n'est pas mécontent, plutôt affolé. Il pose un tendre baiser sur sa bouche avant de s'éloigner de lui.

— Calme-toi, nous avons tout le temps, lui chuchote-t-il.

— Tu attendras ?

— J'attendrai, confirme-t-il en caressant sa joue. Comment pourrais-je ne pas attendre ?

 

Ce dernier entraînement avant le match du lendemain, il le consacre à la préparation de Cygnus. Est-il possible que ses coéquipiers se rendent compte de leur intimité toute neuve ? Il les entend râler dans son dos, il n'en a cure. Apparemment, ils ont difficile d'admettre que c'est sa qualité de gardien qui justifie son attention. Pourtant l'entraîneur le laisse faire, lui donnant tacitement raison.

— Je n'en peux plus, se plaint Cygnus au bout des deux heures. Tu m'as fait vivre l'enfer.

— Je sais. Tu verras, tu me remercieras demain.

 

L'ennui de se coucher tôt, c'est que, souvent, on se réveille tout aussi tôt. Il s'étend, dérangeant Cygnus qui dort lové contre son dos et grommelle quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il se retourne doucement, refermant ses bras sur le corps confiant.

— Laisse-moi dormir.

— Dors, mon cœur, dors, fait-il en caressant son épaule nue.

Un léger baiser sur sa bouche répond au tendre vocable qu'il emploie pour la première fois. Il semble bien réveillé maintenant, pourtant ils ne bougent aucun des deux. Ils se rassurent dans la chaleur, dans l'odeur de l'autre.

 

Dubois a fini son petit laïus les exhortant à se battre du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Le bruit des applaudissements parvient jusqu'aux vestiaires. Les Occamys, l'équipe de New-Delhi a fait son entrée dans le stade. Il ne quitte pas des yeux Cygnus qui finit de s'équiper.

— Fais attention à toi, lui murmure-t-il.

— Toi aussi. Et ne t'occupe pas de moi. Donne tout ce que tu as. On doit gagner.

Inconsciemment, ils se sont pris la main et serrent celle de l'autre de toutes leurs forces.

— C'était vrai ? s'exclame Sam d'un ton incrédule. Vous sortez ensemble ?

— Oui, répond Cygnus avec un air serein.

— Il est temps d'y aller, intervient l'entraîneur.

 

Ils s'avancent sur une ligne, face à la tribune d'honneur. Il y a là le Ministre de la Magie français, les représentants de l'Association Internationale du Quidditch, de la Fédération de la Ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, une multitude d'officiels étrangers qu'il ne connaît pas. Discutant avec le ministre, il y a un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux yeux d'émeraude qui n'ont rien perdu de leur acuité malgré ses soixante-dix ans. Pareillement intransigeants, ses parents et ceux de Cygnus ont fait savoir qu'ils n'assisteraient à aucun des matchs. Il est heureux de le voir là.

— Ton grand-père, lui souffle justement Cygnus. Et le mien, ajoute-t-il avec une légère grimace.

Plus à gauche, aux côtés du recteur Nott, un homme grand et mince, darde son regard d'acier vers eux. Aucun sentiment visible sur ce visage impassible et hautain. Il y cherche des traits communs avec Cygnus. Hormis la couleur des yeux et des cheveux, il n'en découvre aucun. Le faciès est glacé. Pourtant, il est là. Dans quel but ?

Ils saluent maintenant l'équipe adverse, enfourchent leurs ballets et montent dans le ciel occitan. Le temps est beau et, en cette fin d'après-midi, le soleil n'est pas gênant. Des conditions idéales. L'équipe indienne dès le départ tente de prendre le dessus et ils sont à peine en place que déjà un cognard file vers lui. Il remonte un peu, prenant plus de recul. Si il y gagne une meilleure vision du jeu, il y perd en proximité au cas où le vif d'or serait du côté de l'indien qui a choisi de se poster face à la tribune officielle. Ses joueurs sont en place. Chacun a ses qualités et ses faiblesses, ils se complètent. Les jumeaux sont rapides et puissants, casse-cou aussi et chanceux, ce qui compense. Julia, légère, se faufile partout et marque le plus souvent avant même d'avoir été repérée : un vrai feu follet. Millie est plus directe et plus féroce aussi, c'est une fonceuse. Enfin le stratège de l'équipe, c'est Vince et, si ça lui vaut quelques échecs quand il anticipe mal la réaction des autres joueurs, ça lui apporte pas mal de réussites.

Il aimerait en voir plus du jeu mais il doit réserver son attention au vif d'or. Il se fie donc aux commentaires et aux réactions du public. Quarante à soixante-dix en leur faveur. Ils jouent depuis presque deux heures. Les spectateurs huent une faute tranchefoule commise par un des batteurs indiens provoquant un arrêt de jeu. Il en profite pour lancer un coup d'œil vers Cygnus qui manifestement a eu le même réflexe. Le sifflet de l'arbitre le sort des lacs gris où il se noyait. Les poursuiveurs des Occamys se sont regroupés et amorcent une attaque en faucon qui avorte devant la détermination de leurs propres joueurs que le public applaudit.

Il change de côté de terrain de façon rapide, dans le but de déstabiliser l'attrapeur adverse qui, nullement dupe, ne bouge pas. Il plonge alors vers le sol et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que l'autre se décide à le suivre. Chaque attrapeur a son endroit favori du terrain pour surveiller le jeu. Dans le but de le déstabiliser, il prend la place que l'autre occupait, plus bas pourtant, bien que ce soit risqué. Le commentateur s'égosille, saluant un but marqué par Vince, c'est ensuite le souafle recalé par Cygnus qui provoque son enthousiasme. Même si quelques minutes plus tard celui-ci encaisse un but à la suite d'une feinte de Porskoff parfaitement réussie par deux poursuiveurs indiens. L'écart reste constant, insignifiant, insuffisant. Son éclair de feu turbo 10 frémit entre ses mains impatientes.

La foule conspue les deux batteurs des Occamys, quand, dans une défense en double batte, ils envoient un cognard de toutes leurs forces vers Cygnus dans le but de l'empêcher de rattraper la balle rouge lancée par une de leurs poursuiveuses. Loin d'être impressionné, Cygnus prend le risque de faire l'étoile de mer, mettant son balai à l'horizontale et s'y accrochant d'une main et d'un pied, étendant ses membres afin de couvrir la plus grande surface, ce qui lui réussit très bien. Il tremble devant le risque pris et pense qu'il va lui frotter les oreilles. Leurs supporters en délire exultent.

Le petit éclat doré tant attendu fait son apparition, le vif se trouve en plein milieu du terrain, il se précipite slalomant entre les joueurs des équipes, évitant le souafle et un cognard, il va s'en saisir quand la petite balle plonge vers le sol. Le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, il la suit puis la perd de vue. Il remonte rapidement pour avoir une meilleure vision. Le déplacement d'air qu'il sent à ses côtés, l'informe que l'attrapeur adverse lui colle au balai. Le vif a disparu. La foule acclame un autre but marqué. Le score : soixante à cent dix. Bien trop faible pour assurer une victoire.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il revoit le vif d'or devant la tribune d'honneur et manifestement il n'est pas le seul si il en juge par la faute de hochequeue que commet son adversaire pour le retarder et que ne siffle pas l'arbitre qui se fait huer par la foule. Il ne se trouble pas et s'élance. Au dernier moment, il doit virer sec car l'éclat doré a changé de direction. Son manche frémit et lui obéit parfaitement. Il plonge vers le sol. Feinte de Wronski ou pas ? L'adversaire s'interroge à peine et le suit. Il est rapide, l'animal. Ils sont au coude à coude. Le commentateur signale un but de Vince marqué grâce à un plongeon de Dyonisos. Ils auront offert un bon match. Entièrement tendu vers le vif d'or, il voit à peine le gazon se rapprocher. Il connaît ses limites et elles ne sont pas atteintes, il redresse son balai à la dernière seconde, le bois gémit mais tient bon. Un bruit sourd derrière lui et une exclamation de la foule l'avertit que l'indien n'a pas eu la même chance. Il est trop bas et est obligé de surfer. Les pieds sur les étriers, il tend la main et termine sur le gazon à plat ventre de façon très peu élégante mais le vif d'or serré dans sa paume. Le commentateur s'égosille, juste avant le sifflet de l'arbitre, Millie a marqué grâce à la charge de Chelmondisto effectuant un salto avant et tirant dans les buts en extension. Un score final de soixante-dix à deux cent quatre-vingts. Un beau spectacle offert. Il n'en espérait pas tant.

La foule les acclame. Cygnus est à ses côtés et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Les autres les accolent. Il rassemble son équipe entière, baguettes levées, ils invoquent un Spero Patronum. Leurs patronus s'égaillent sur le terrain, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Ils saluent les adversaires avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires où ils retrouvent leurs entraîneurs. Les commentaires vont bon train. Les figures effectuées sont décortiquées, critiquées ou encensées.

— Etoile de mer, hein ? jette-t-il à Cygnus.

— Et toi ? Tu trouves peut-être que tu n'as pas pris de risques ? réplique son cher et tendre.

— Vous avez très bien joué tous les deux.

— Grand-père ! s'exclame-t-il en l'embrassant.

— Excellent match, même si la conclusion m'en a rappelé un plus ancien. Le premier d'un autre insupportable Gryffondor, fait Draco Malfoy d'une voix un peu traînante en posant une main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils.

— Allez à la douche et venez nous rejoindre. Je suis impatient de savoir si tout ce que j'ai entendu dire de toi ces derniers mois est vrai, lance son grand-père à son petit-ami.

Ils regardent les anciens ennemis s'éloigner ensemble.

— Dans les deux derniers grimoires que tu m'as envoyés, je n'ai pas trouvé...

Le reste se perd dans le soir. Ils échangent un coup d'œil sidéré.

— Il savait que tu es gay ?

— Depuis presque quatre ans.

— Tu lui avais parlé de moi ?

— ...

— Harry ?

— Oui, maugrée-t-il.

— Tant que ça ?

— Il faut croire.

Le rire de Cygnus illumine une fois encore son visage. Sa main cherche la sienne et la serre. Il va le faire tourner en bourrique maintenant, c'est certain.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
